


I Will Walk With My Hands Bound (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>1981年万圣节隔天，James，Remus和Snape试图收拾Godric山谷的残局</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Walk With My Hands Bound (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Walk With My Hands Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47419) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



> Title: I Will Walk With My Hands Bound  
> Author: Snegurochka （http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/ ）  
> Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom: HarryPotter   
> Characters: James, Snape/Lupin  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word count: 28 x 100-word drabbles

 

**背缚前行**

 

 

Title: I Will Walk With My Hands Bound

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: James, Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 28 x 100-word drabbles

 

**Warnings:**

AU, character death. Rather dark.

 

**Summary:**

In the wake of Halloween, 1981, James, Remus, and Snape try to deal with the tragedy at Godric's Hollow.

 

**Challenge:**

#100. My prompt was 'James.'

Well, I don't think 28 will be enough to win this challenge, but that's the way the story came out. ;) Happy Anniversary, [**snupin100**](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/)!

 

**Notes:**

I've had this story on the brain for almost a year now, including the title and potentially cheesy musical accompaniment. ;) This seemed like the perfect opportunity to actually write it. Thanks to [islandsmoke](http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/) for checking it over for me.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/135036.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

警告：

AU，角色死亡，有些黑暗

 

摘要：

1981年万圣节隔天，James，Remus和Snape试图收拾Godric山谷的残局

 

 

 

=== I Will Walk With My Hands Bound 背缚前行===

 

 

这房子闹鬼，毫无疑问。

 

James小心翼翼走着，两脚发软。百叶窗咔哒咔哒开合的声音让他退缩，而外面狂风怒号，又令他无法不注意到身边难以忍受的寂静。

 

现在是1981年11月1日，这里是被攻击的目标，断壁残垣，充满恐慌，尖叫还有死亡的废墟。

 

回头瞥了一眼跟在身后的两人，“这么说，都是真的？”

 

Remus蹙眉，Severus轻叹。

 

_没错，_ James心口一阵绞痛。 _肯定都是真的。_

 

 

***

 

“简直太荒谬了。”Severus气急败坏，愁容满面表情严肃。

 

“嗯，它真的很荒谬。”Remus接口，“原本就是这样。”

 

“我猜，我们就要留在这儿了？”

 

“你心里明白我们的任务。”

 

“可他根本是个到处乱吠的疯子，Lupin。你看得清清楚楚。”

 

“我只看到一个刚刚痛失妻儿的男人，”Remus柔声道，“并且他还失去了自己的朋友。慈悲些吧，Severus。”

 

“慈悲？啊，我懂了。他需要 _安慰_ ，对吧？真不可思议竟然是 _我_ 被要求来做这种事情。”

 

“不是你，”Remus纠正，“是 _我们_ 。”

 

“不是我。”Severus板起脸，“是你，没准儿。”

 

“好罢。”Remus疲倦地抹一把脸，“是我。谁知道呢。”

 

 

***

 

James踮着脚尖来到婴儿房，习惯性避免弄出声响。Harry耳朵灵得夜枭一般，总能察觉（knows）有人进门的动静。

 

_曾经（had_ _）_ ，James纠正自己，全身渐渐冰冷。 _曾经能察觉。（_ _knew_ _）_

 

阳光透过窗楞撒下令人痛苦的温暖金黄，远处什么地方有断断续续的狗叫。看上去好像Remus和Snape把房间稍微打扫过，碎玻璃清走了，伤痕累累的床单也不见踪影。

 

他紧紧攥住摇篮的围杆，做了自己唯一能做的事：用整个身子倚靠上去。

 

 

***

 

“他想参加葬礼。”Remus屈指轻叩门板。

 

Severus从书中抬起头，“哦，真遗憾。你怎么和他说的？”

 

“我说那样很不安全；Voldemort可能还藏在附近。”

 

“哼，这可不是什么好的说辞。”

 

“你还想要我做什么，Severus？”男人无意识挥挥手，“你心里明白我们的任务。”

 

“我们的任务，我们的任务，”Severus抱怨，“是的，我当然明白，而且倘若 _我_ 有什么评论的话——”

 

“很好，你没有。”Remus打断他，“再不会有了。”

 

Severus抖一下，“那个，”嗓音温柔，“同样不是什么好的借口。”

 

 

***

 

James数不清日子了。可能已经过去2天，也许6天，抑或15天；无从知晓，唯有看着压在树枝上层层叠叠愈发厚重的冰挂发愣。

 

但一天晚上，纠结着到底是2，6还是15的时候，他看到了她。

 

那幻影如此强烈，清晰得好像白天：她躺在他们的床上，红色发丝铺满枕头，闭着眼安静沉睡。他怔怔站在门口，生怕动一动，甚至喘一口气她就会从此消失。

 

“Lily。”他无声呼唤，“ _Lily_ 。”

 

 

***

 

“现在他开始见鬼了。”

 

“别。”Severus一只手指压上Remus的唇，“别现在讲，我不能谈论他。你脑子里想的都是他。”

 

Remus侧身，指尖划过男人的肌肤，“嗯，是的。不过这很重要。”

 

“ _我才是_ 重要的那个。”

 

“他是我最好的朋友。”

 

“一个根本不信任你的好朋友？”

 

“别那么说。只是——不要说出来。”

 

“你心里明白我们的任务，我们必须把他拉出这个地方。”

 

“上帝啊，我们就不应该在这儿。”Remus低语，垂下头抵住Severus肩膀，重重叹气。

 

“ _上帝啊_ ，”黑发男巫咕哝，轻吻爱人的脖颈，“那件事与此无关。”

 

 

***

 

当Lily在James清晰的视线中出现得越来越频繁，他不由担心起来。他清楚这不正常；他也知道自己不能永远抱着她不放。

 

她在屋子里飘来荡去，脚尖堪堪接触地板，跟着他从一个房间到另一个房间——卧室中整理床铺，灶台前准备Harry的晚餐，婴儿游戏室里推着木质摇椅轻晃。

 

他明白摸不到她，幻影会在他尝试的一瞬间烟消云散，但他依旧忍不住去 _努力_ ，一而再，再而三。

 

 

***

 

“我们有麻烦了。”Severus大声说。

 

“Mm？”Remus放下咬了一半的苹果。

 

男人眯起眼睛。“你吃那个做什么？”

 

“我喜欢苹果。”Remus坚持，挑起眉毛。

 

“没错，但——”

 

“我们有什么麻烦了？”狼人打断。

 

Severus看上去很迷惑，语无伦次地嘟嘟囔囔。

 

“你什么？”

 

“我说， _我也看到她了_ 。”

 

Remus正色，凝视他。“你……什么？”

 

男人目光变得冰冷尖锐，于是Remus摸摸下巴。

 

“这 _果然_ 是个大麻烦。”褐发巫师沉吟，“你觉得她看到你了么？”

 

“我想……把他拉出这里会比我们想象的要困难许多。”Severus若有所思。

 

 

***

 

Remus希望他能离开Godric山谷。其实狼人曾提过那么几分（尽管James完全无法理解为什么必须把 _鼻涕精_ 也带入等式），但离开根本不在考虑范围。他的家在这儿。

 

他的魂在这儿。

 

但他不能告诉Remus关于见鬼的事情，因为他是不会明白的。狼人偷偷和Snape窃窃私语说James已经发疯了，James亲眼看到那两人在客厅挤作一团；他知道他们在背着自己密谋策划。

 

如果他不说，也不离开，他就不算被抛弃，除非那是……地狱的边缘。（某鱼注——limbo，不信耶稣的人灵魂暂时的归宿，地狱最外围，永远没有升入天堂的希望）

 

 

***

 

“还记得第一次吻我么？”

 

“我才不会那么无聊。是你在魔药课教室外面故意和我搭话。”

 

“当时我递给你掉在地上的书，然后你恨不得直接把舌头戳进我喉咙里。”

 

“那只是技术上的细节而已。”

 

“无所谓。”Remus悄悄转身，“要是你那会儿没得到我，你会做什么？”

 

“别犯傻了。我一直都把你抓得紧紧的。”

 

“没错，但假如你没有呢？”

 

“我说——”

 

“我听见了，可你没好好听我说。”

 

“你的意思是，如果我处在Potter的位置上？”

 

“对。”

 

“你最好别设计我。”

 

“我是认真的。”

 

“没错。”Severus轻叹，背转过身，“我知道。”

 

 

***

 

Harry出现在眼前的那天晚上James知道自己肯定疯了，孩子坐在厨房地板上，梆梆梆敲着一只壶，Lily则守在旁边冲他哼着歌，调制沙拉酱。他跌跌撞撞冲出房间，心脏都要跳出嗓子来，大脑一团乱，隐约感觉到Remus强壮有力的双臂抱住自己，努力镇定。

 

“冷静些，Prongs，”Remus低语，James全身麻木，感觉不到友人冰凉的指尖。“我在这儿，我陪着你呢。”

 

“你能看到他们？”

 

Remus点头。

 

“他们……能看见我们么？”

 

“我觉得能。就像差点没头的Nick（Nearly Headless Nick），记得么？”

 

安慰感顿时涌上。是的，就像Nick那样。他记得。

 

 

***

 

“你和他胡说八道了什么？”

 

“你认为那跟Nick的情况 _不_ 同？”

 

“Lupin，说真的，你莫非 _一丁点儿_ 都没认识到么，就在——”

 

“别对我说教了，Severus，直接告诉我你的计划吧，怎么把他拉出这鬼地方。”

 

“ _我的_ 计划？”

 

“要怎样？我们是不是得在他面前做爱？”

 

“如果你还打算让我勃起就少废话。”

 

Remus苦着一张脸，“那 _究竟_ 有什么办法？”

 

“他需要 _理解_ 整件事情，Lupin，接受现实。那些幽灵也好鬼魂也罢都不是他能留得住的。”

 

“同样也不是他能驱散或者毁掉的。”

 

“正确。”男人表情冷峻，“它们不是。牢牢记着：这和Nick不一样。”

 

“对。”Remus轻轻颤抖，“不一样。”

 

 

***

 

第一次听到Remus和Snape做爱的时候，James捂住耳朵，真心希望自己已经死了。

 

热辣急迫又带点愧疚的呻吟在走廊中飘浮，悄悄低语还有 _嘘_ 还有 _上帝啊_ ，仿佛他们回到了Hogwarts的年代，Remus生怕自己手淫时被逮个正着。James不关心此刻战争有多么激烈，无论如何与 _Snape_ 上床都是不可原谅的。他应该走进去，重新为自己的拳头好好介绍一下鼻涕精，顺便把他阉掉。

 

但是就在行动前的一瞬间，他想到了应该事出有因。假如Snape也一直住在这幢房子里，那么James就从未和他讲过话。

 

 

***

 

“所以说，”James皱着眉怒视Remus和Severus，慢悠悠走进客厅。“你们刚刚给了我什么？”

 

狼人从他的拼字游戏（crossword puzzle）中抬头，“抱歉？”

 

“一剂毒药，对不对？让我不会因为鼻涕精在这儿而杀掉他？”

 

Severus紧抿嘴唇。“那就是你想要做的么？”声音冰冷不带一丝温度。

 

Remus揪揪爱人的胳膊略作提醒，“没有什么毒药，”他转向James。“你只是……好罢。可能最近你对Severus的感觉有些不太一样。”

 

James沉下脸，闪过一丝惊恐。他狠狠瞪着老友，“是啊。”最终开口，声音却那么遥远。“大概吧。”

 

 

***

 

“发点火没什么，你知道的。毕竟我们得在这儿看着他。”

 

Severus懒洋洋撑开一只眼，“没错，我很清楚这点。非常感谢，Lupin。”

 

“所以……你会么？”Remus戳戳他，侧身躺下，一丝不苟望着男人。

 

“会什么，生气？”

 

“Mm。”

 

“我答应这个对你来讲很重要？”

 

Remus沉吟，“是的，”终于决定了答案，“我很担心你。”

 

“在下以为这似乎来得太晚了些，您不觉得么？”

 

“对你担心？”

 

“是担心任何事情，杞人忧天。”Severus轻声回答。

 

Remus顿了一下，爆出一阵大笑，让两个人都吃了一惊。“完全正确，”他表示同意，“我也觉得是那样。”

 

 

****

 

James好像热锅上的蚂蚁。他辗转难眠；食不下咽；他满眼都是已经死去的妻儿，占据了家中的每个角落。

 

他还记得小时候读过的那些故事，关于黑雾，森林和没头的马人，英勇的救世主对抗邪恶的妖精，以及被偷走的孩子困在蜿蜒的藤蔓中。三更半夜他觉得自己听到了夜骥拍打翅膀，滑过Godric山谷这破碎小屋上空卷起的阵阵风声。

 

楼上的房门永远摇摇摆摆半开着，即使他已经亲自关严了，就连窗玻璃都在嘲笑他，随死神的气息咔哒起舞。

 

 

***

 

“你认为我们应该和她（her）谈谈么？”

 

Severus眨眨眼。“ _她_ ？”

 

“呃，如果你愿意，可以试试看和婴儿聊天，”Remus打断，“但是相对来说Lily英语讲得更好。所以没错， _她_ 。”

 

“不过，确切点，我们应该和她说什么？假设她真能听到我们。”（And what, precisely, would we say to her?）

 

“我们要说……向她道歉。”

 

“不过，确切点，我们究竟对不起什么了？”（And what, precisely, do we have to be sorry for?）

 

“你能不能别这样？”

 

“什么？”

 

“把我当个孩子似的，每句话第三个字都用‘precisely’强调。”

 

男人面容扭曲，“还有别的么？”

 

“没了。”Remus阖上眼睑，“我只是想我们能——”

 

“我们不能。”Severus坚持，“她不是我们关心得起的。”

 

 

***

 

没过多久开始头痛欲裂，尖锐的剧痛模糊了他的视线，James对病因心知肚明。

 

“让她走。”一天晚上他浑身被虚汗湿透趴在地上恶心作呕，其间苦苦哀求Remus。“我不能再像这样似的看见她了！还有Harry， _上帝_ ，我不能——”

 

楼上 _哐啷_ 一声震天响，James挥拳狠狠砸进地毯。“够了！”他尖叫，挣扎站起来用力把吊灯抽飞。“ ** _够了！_** ”垮下来时他只觉得嗓子火烧火燎，勉强吞下口水，呼哧带喘，转过身看到Remus吓得脸色煞白，紧紧靠在墙壁上。

 

 

***

 

“随它去。”Remus冲进他们的房间，“我在这儿受够了。”

 

Severus盯着他，一声不吭。

 

“他就是个彻头彻尾的疯子，大傻瓜，对身边所有的人有危险。我不要再耗下去了，我待不下去了。”他胡乱将几件衣服丢进小提箱。

 

“Lupin。”

 

“我从Greyback那边已经看够了暴力和精神失常；我绝不容忍它发生在我朋友身上。”

 

“Lupin。”

 

“告诉Dumbledore我不干了；让他看看我是不是真的那么在乎。”

 

“Lupin。”

 

“ **什么？** ”Remus暴怒着转身，目光凌厉刺向Severus。

 

“除非他愿意，我们哪儿都去不了，你明知道的。”

 

万圣节以来的第一次，Remus跌坐在地，泪流满面。

 

 

***

 

十一月底天上飘起了雪花，或者没准儿是十二月。James对今年圣诞节是否会来临深表疑惑，可能这幢房子已经不配再拥有那样的幸福快乐。

 

他想知道战争情势如何，寻思着大概应该给Dumbledore捎个口信，说自己完全准备好了重新回到前线。

 

他想知道Padfoot和Wormtail在南方的任务进行得怎么样了。

 

他想知道自己是不是还会第二次坠入爱河，生儿育女，和结发妻子白头到老，另外如果这样做了，Lily是不是会原谅自己。

 

他想知道Remus究竟怎么可能和 _Snape_ 幸福地在一起。

 

 

***

 

 

事情的爆发来源于某天晚上，James听到厨房中有什么声响，然后意识到居然是Snape在和Lily讲话。

 

他疯了一般扑上去掐住Snape的脖子，将男人摔在柜橱上。“离她远点儿。”他咆哮怒吼，Snape则瞪大眼睛。

 

“什么——”Remus出现在门口，下一秒立刻加入战团。搁架上的一只罐子哗啦掉在地上，James瞄准对面的墙壁掷了几把木勺。

 

“你 _竟敢_ 跟她说话！”他嘶声高叫，一把推开Remus，双膝发软跪倒在微微颤抖的Lily面前。

 

 

***

 

Lily死死抓住桌台边缘直到双手刺痛。没来由凭空传过轻缓的男声，一抹淡淡的人影在对她低语，安慰她，告诉她一切很快就会过去。

 

事与愿违。

 

那声音被门口一股挟着凌厉的劲风掐断，接着是撞击的巨响，还有整个房间里温度仿佛瞬间降到冰点。

 

她喘着气眼睁睁看柜橱倒塌罐子坠落，当木勺划出抛物线，她觉得几乎连心脏也要停止跳动。

 

这绝对不是皮皮鬼（Peeves）那种程度的恶作剧，而是些更加灾难性的预兆。

 

 

***

 

当她走向客厅时Remus紧紧跟随，James和Snape则远远落在后面。

 

三个大男人看着女子缓步来到壁炉架，两手发颤抱起一只小小的瓷罐。

 

“你必须离开，”她哑声叨念，轻轻摇晃瓷罐就像在安抚婴孩。“我爱你，并且原谅你——我已经告诉你很多遍了！”哽咽，“但你不能待在这儿。”

 

她将瓷罐放回原处，转身上楼，James怔怔望着壁炉架，呆若木鸡。半褪色的灰白上面刻痕鲜明，他读着那名字还有日期，一遍又一遍，血液在血管中慢慢冻结。

 

 

***

 

 

“告诉我。”James喃喃道，抓起瓷罐。

 

不，是 _骨灰坛_ 。

 

“你明明记得，Prongs。”Remus在他身后回答，他几乎能听到Snape紧咬牙关，保持安静。

 

“不，”James摇头，“我不记得。”

 

“努力想。”Snape低吼，James不由得转身面对两个男人。

 

Remus看上去愠怒中带着深刻的哀伤，紧紧攥住Snape的手，投给他怜悯的眼神，而Snape则毫不掩饰纯粹的愤恨。

 

“Voldemort……”他试探，但狼人轻轻摇头。

 

“……从没来过。那个情报是假的，后来被证实了。”

 

“Lily……？Harry……？”

 

“他们还在这儿。”

 

张大嘴，James瞪着眼睛，终于迷雾散尽。 _Wormtail_ 。

 

 

***

 

无数嘈杂在耳中炸响犹如惊涛拍岸，记忆飞速回闪，带他重温当年那个万圣节之夜。

 

寒风穿透被踹破的门板发出怪叫，他像疯子般狂怒着冲上楼，Wormtail的话依旧萦绕心间。

 

“是Moony，”Peter悄悄对他咬耳朵，“Moony和Snape——我 _看到_ 他们了！”

 

战事正酣，人们都浴血杀敌以致完全失去了理智，不顾一切牺牲自己的所有，祭献每一个挚爱亲朋，而Remus， _Remus_ ——

 

James双拳紧握，感觉汗水湿透了衣衫，正沿后背滚滚而落，脸颊因激愤的情绪憋得发紫，随即——

 

他再也听不进一个字。

 

 

***

 

倘若说阁楼上有什么动静，那就是陷入炽烈性爱的两人身形交叠，在靴子重重踩踏楼梯的脚步声中分外清晰。

 

“操，”Remus撇撇嘴，把Severus从身上推开，摸索着自己皱巴巴的长裤。“Lily出门了，到底是谁他妈的——”

 

“你们中的一个，我猜，”Snape慢条斯理开口，“我这边从没人关心我在哪儿。”

 

“ _穿上_ 衣服吧。”狼人嘶声道，将衬衫丢到床上给Severus。

 

不过很快这就无所谓了；为时晚矣。卧室门轰地炸飞，但见James Potter站在他们眼前，拼命挥舞魔杖，无数咒语劈头盖脸，夹杂着尖锐的叫嚷和辱骂质问。

 

 

***

 

“ **叛徒！** ”他怒吼，平日的镇定不复存在。

 

“James，看在上帝的份儿上，听着！”Remus乞求，忙不迭躲闪攻击，同时一手努力抓过自己的魔杖，另一手提着裤子。

 

“Potter！停下——”Snape暴吼回去，但James的嗓门更大，魔杖抖动，击中男人的锁骨，Severus应声倒地。

 

“ _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!_ ”

 

时间凝滞，心跳漏拍。最后一口气飘远，怒不可赦的怨恨变成一连串啜泣哀嚎。

 

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

 

前两个，原本瞄准了同一目标，结果却击中了两个男人。

 

第三个，在悲痛欲绝的打击下，他选择调转魔杖朝向自己。

 

 

***

 

“Prongs，”Remus抬手抚上James的后背，小声说，“该走了。”

 

“没错。”James凝望大门，眼神空洞毫无焦点，直到目光落在Severus身上。“我想，你当真很爱很爱他。”

 

Severus蹙眉，抿了抿嘴唇，最终，僵硬地点点头。

 

“并非……打算搞垮凤凰社。”

 

“James。”Remus催促。

 

“不，只是——等等。好罢。”他抹一把脸，“好罢，你能……？”他说不下去了。

 

“当然。”狼人柔声，“我可以。”

 

大门在他们身后吱吱嘎嘎闭合，James深深垂下头。

 

_我将背缚过往，走进你们的天堂。（I will walk with my hands bound into Your garden_ _）_

 

 

-fin-

 

 

**作者注：**

1，最后一句（以及标题）来源于Pearl Jam's的歌曲 _Garden_

2，情节没准会和你看过的某个（或某两个）电影类似

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009-07-09

 


End file.
